


Don't go

by TinkerMel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Panic Attacks, Triggers, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerMel/pseuds/TinkerMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint needs to know why Pietro always leaves after they sleep together. Will he find out why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shakespeareishq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareishq/gifts).



> This might be triggering for some so please read with caution.
> 
> A big thank you to bulbul-e-bismil for giving me permission to use her idea.

The same thing happens whenever Pietro comes to visit Clint in his room. They talk and fuck but Clint always sleeps alone. He has to change this. Pietro is running from something and he was getting pretty sick of the excuses.

*

Pietro flops down next to his lover.

"Your gonna be the death of me kid." Clint playfully pushes at his turned back. Pietro chuckles.

"I'm surprised you can keep up with me." He starts to roll out of bed but Clint stops him by wrapping his arms around him torso. Pietro's whole body goes stiff. "Let me go."

"What? Why?"

"Clint, let me go."

"Not until you tell me why, I'm sick of you running away."

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME"

Clint releases Pietro. He leaps from the bed breathing heavily.

"Hey are you ok there."

"Fine, just shut up for a minute will you." He pinches the bridge of his nose. Clint had done it now, he just had to do that, such a stupid action and it has him seconds away from a full blown panic attack. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He had done it now. Pietro spins and starts breathing heavily. He pushes Clint away. "DAMN IT. YOU FUCKING HAD TO DIDN'T YOU." He begins pacing back and forth. His hands twitching at his sides every now and again they run through his hair. "WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE LET ME GO."

"Hey calm down. Let's talk about this.

"CALM DOWN!? WHAT THE FUCK CLINT. I . . . I." Pietro starts hyperventilating. He has to hold the wall for balance.

"Shit, look I'm sorry, what can I do?"

"Just . . . stop . . . talking." He manages to get out. The minutes seem like hours. Clint feels useless watching his boyfriend trying his hardest to calm his breathing. He finally turns back around. "I have to go." Pietro gathers his belongs with speed.

"No." Clint stands up. "Please, tell me what is going on, don't shut me out again. Do you not care about me."

His hand hovers over the door handle.

"I just can't. Not right now. Can we please drop this?"

"You know I can't. Please come and sit down and talk to me."

He sighs. "You not going to let me leave without talking are you?"

"You beat your ass i'm not. Now get back over here and tell me what is wrong."

Pietro drops his things to the ground and reluctantly sits on the edge of the bed. His head falls into his hands. His breathing had calmed down some but Clint could tell that he should let him speak first.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck, how do I even start."

"Maybe try from the start."

"Oh wow, why didn't I think of that."

"Okay, you don't have to be like that."

"Sorry, I'm just still really wound up right now." He starts playing with his nails. "So you want to know why I leave each night and why I freaked out on you just then?"

"Please. You can talk to me."

"Stop going all soft on me." He nudges him with his shoulder. "Well. Urm both of the things are connected . . . Urrrrgh why is this so hard." He takes a minute to focus on his breathing again. "It all comes down to what happened when I was 10 in Sokovia when the bombs hit."

Clint goes cold. He heard a little about this back on the ship.

"The reason that I freaked out on you earlier was linked to you trying to spoon me. I . . . When my sister and I were pinned by one of Stark's bombs. There wasn't much room under the bed and I had to hold my little sister to make sure she didn't go anywhere. You have to understand I was the only one she had left in the world and I had to keep her safe. So urm yeah that is the main reason for me. . . You know."

Clint nodded.

"I suppose I need to explain why I don't stay the night. I know I make up reasons for leaving like. 'I have an early morning ahead of me and I don't want to wake you up' and other really shit excuses. To put it simply I suffer from severe night terrors and almost every night I wake up screaming. Each night I see the same thing. The bombs hit. Our parents fall down the hole but my sister is holding on by a broken pipe. I try my hardest to reach her but the second waves of bombs hit and she falls. The last thing I hear are her piercing screams. That is when I wake up in a cold sweat and I'm screaming myself. So yeah urm that's it. Now you know."

Clint was dumb struck. He had no clue what to say. How can he. He can't tell him everything is alright now because it is clearly not for him. Pietro looks to Clint with hopeful eyes.

"Aww kid. Where do I begin. You have been though so much shit I don't know what to say other than thank you for sharing this with me. I mean it. The fact yes I did kinda forced this whole confession. I am sorry about that. I know now about what to do and what not to do. It's awful that you have these nightmares each night but I want to be there for you when you wake up. I can't stand the thought of you having panic attacks each night and being alone. That scares me. I want you to know I am here for you. No matter the what time of day it is. I love you."

Silence fills the room. Clint just realized what he has said. Pietro just stares.

"What did you say?"

Clint smiles. "I said I love you damn it. I love you."

Pietro breaks into a massive smile. He launches himself toward him and kisses him furiously.

"I love you too." He kisses him again. "You don't know how long I have been wanting to say that. I love you Clint."

"No more running from me."

"No more."

"So what do you say. Will you stay the night?"

Pietro stiffens slightly but still nods.

"I'll keep you safe."

"I know you will."


End file.
